Hyōni
| image = | status =Alive | birthdate =August 16th | age =23 | gender =Male | height =6'7" | weight =250 lbs | blood type =B+ | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Wind | livingcountry = Land of Wind | affiliation = ??? | previous affiliation = Sunagakure | occupation = Peacebringer | previous occupation = | team =?? | previous team = | partner = ??? | previous partner = | family = (Grandfather) (Father) (Mother) Yosōi Chinoike (Half-Sister) Misora Chinoike (Half-Sister) Shugyoku Chinoike (Half-Brother) Kissui Chinoike (Niece) Sachi Yamanaka (Niece) Akarui Raika (Niece) Omoi Chinoike (Nephew) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification = Peacebringer | reg =KON-019 | academy =8 | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Ketsuryūgan Shikotsumyaku | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Yin-Yang Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' Blood Risen Rasengan Blood Blind Blood Risen Whips Blood Risen Death Blood Risen Spike Blood Risen Bullets Blue Blood Cross Blood Dragon Ascension Dance of the Camellia Dance of the Clematis: Flower Dance of the Clematis: Vine Dance of the Larch Dance of the Seedling Fern Dance of the Willow Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets Pleasure Bloody Bone: Degeneration Demon Within Yin-Yang Release: God of Light Yin-Yang Release: Azure Spirit TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools =Venomous Sun }} is a shinobi hailing from the after being abandoned there by his after giving birth to the bastard child. A member of the ever growing brood, the man has brought in the blood of the into the mix, resulting in the calamity that he is. Hailed as the across the shinobi world, the man brings peace to all...albeit in a complex way. The man brings peace by murdering those he believes are mistakes, blotting them out of existence. The man is target of great interest, and is classified as such a threat that even the wish to eliminate him before he eliminates all that do not join his cause to cleanse the Shinobi World. History Appearance With a straight and rigid posture, , long arctic white hair, and his general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression. Ever since Hyōni's youth, he has been deemed as a silent power, containing his power from showing. Obviously, his eyes are the most striking feature. Golden pupils, his eyes taking an oval shape in nature. Hyōni's rimmed eyes are a condition known as Periorbital Dark Circles, where hyperpigmentation occurs around an individual's eye. Hyōni has long black eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Hyōni suffers from extreme colour blindness, meaning he cannot distinguish between different colour, only being able to see the world in black, white, and grey. His hair is generally thin and is virtually never oily, coloured a shade commonly referred to as 'arctic-white'. Over the course of his life, Hyōni has maintained a single hairstyle, keeping it at a length which lets his hair barely pass his shoulders. His hair is silky in nature, remaining a soft, almost creamy texture. Hyōni's facial structure is sharp, not degraded by straight angles and has a muscular frame, with a visible forehead, pointed nose, slender ovaline eyes with narrow eyebrows, and a harsh jawline. Hyōni's lips are barely visible, only able to be seen when he does not dawn his standard impartial expression, especially when he adorns his 'poker face'. His skin tone is as pale as a ghost, and he is often referred to one, and is the reason why he has been given the name . Hyōni, however, does have a large scar on his back from his abusive foster parents. The mark stains his otherwise ghost-white skin, the scar remaining a violent crimson red colour. This scar spans a length of just over eighteen inches, and ironically is the most 'striking' peculiarity about Hyōni's body frame. Hyōni is said to have a weak and poor posture. Hyōni often slouches, and only stands to his full height when intimidating another or when he is truly enjoying a battle. Hyōni far exceeds the average height, standing at a staggering six feet seven inches, making him one of the tallest in the Shinobi World. His body is often compared to as a 'shell'. His body can take multiple devastating attacks, yet his body frame is able to protect him from experiencing too much pain at once. His body 'rolls' in terms of speed. He uses the momentum created by the opponent to his own advantage, in a sense he essentially 'steals' the opponents speed, when in reality he simply 'transfers' it. His built stature is what allows him to maintain a high speed, defense, strength and stamina. Hyōni's fashion sense is relatively simple, never going out of his way to adorn raiment with insanely ridiculous charges. Instead, he is confidently able to adorn a simple white collared shirt, occasionally coated in red markings, which are said to be markings painted with the blood of his victims. His white collared shirt is what defines the man's fashion sense, never being seen wearing anything but such. Hyōni himself has stated that he would only wear something expensive is during the wedding of a relative. He wears worn out black jeans and a pair of old loafers. These garments have worn out over the span of Hyōni's life. The appearance the man adorns is one which causes fear to dance in the eyes of his opponent, something he enjoys. Personality Cruel and Unforgiving. Two words have never suited a man as perfectly as this instance. Hyōni will kill anyone that does not wish to assist him, slaying them in an instance. An example would be the , an event where Hyōni massacred an entire village. Hyōni had walked into the village, asking them if they would join his cause. The village viewed him as an abomination, telling him to leave their village. In retaliation, Hyōni slaughtered the village effortlessly, not letting a single drop of remorse enter his mind. However, even those who do join the mans' cause are not safe, as if they fail to perform a task which he has assigned, he will execute them. An example would be when Hyōni had assigned one of his subordinated to assassinate a target. The man failed, and despite the man having flawlessly performing tasks beforehand, Hyōni executed him in cold blood, grinning as he did so. Hyōni enjoys death, pain and suffering. Grinning as he executes those who cross him. Hyōni also...TBA Powers and Abilities Enhancements Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku The is the rare bloodline limit of the , a clan which descended from the deadly . Within the clan, the unique gene of the Shikotsumyaku has been carried around deep within the blood of a member, and has surfaced in the body of Hyōni. Hyōni inherited the gene from his father, a Kaguya Clansmen. Hyōni has essentially mastered the usage of this bloodline, using it to its most effective degree. However, the man has taken usage of this Kekkei Genkai to a whole new level. Unlike other users, Hyōni has taken the studies of manipulating this technique to a whole new plane. Seeing the use for one's natural flexibility, the Peacebringer is able to temporarily transform his bones into cartilage, allowing him to gain a flexibility unthought of before. He is able to use this new-found flexibility to conform his body in unnatural methods, using it as a way to forcefully avoid attacks with ease. Another feature of this is a decreased sense of pain. Hyōni feels less pain while having his bones replaced by cartilage, as the material naturally...'diffuses' the pain, resulting in Hyōni feeling less pain. This often makes Hyōni arrogant, as he assumes that with no pain, comes no chance of death, a horribly incorrect statement. His Shikotsumyaku is also at an advantage, due to Hyōni's self-inflicted enhancements. Hyōni does not have the regular 206 bones in his skeletal structure. He instead has 240 bones, a result of his own wretched experiments. These extra bones act as another defensive bonus to Hyōni. Despite there being 34 extra bones in his body, due to years of training alongside them, the extra weight does not impact him as it truly should. These extra bones can act as a catalyst for many defensive counters. Such as the , a Barrier Ninjutsu technique which allows for Hyōni to cause attacks to soar back towards his opponent. However, constant unsheathing and sheathing of these extra bones cause stress on Hyōni, and thus he only utilizes this when he absolutely needs to. Ketsuryūgan The is the natural bloodline limit found within the members of the . Similar to his two sisters, Hyōni inherited the eye from his mother. The eye allows for him, and other users, to manipulate their own blood. Certain users have gained the ability to control the blood of others to a minor extent, Hyōni being one of those few practitioners. However, Hyōni is able to control different hues of blood, all of them having separate abilities which he is able to draw from the enhancements he gained from his own experiment. is the blood which all users of the Ketsuryūgan are able to access. This blood is naturally found within themselves, and with it, they are able to manipulate the blood within themselves. Various techniques have been derived by using this certain form of blood, such as the Blood Risen Whips ability, a technique which allows for the user to amass blood in their back before releasing it in the configuration of whips. is a form of blood which derives from the enhancements made by Hyōni himself. However, haemoglobin, a substance found in Red Blood, is not found in the usage of this technique. Instead of deriving from the artificially given hemocyanin, a substance usually found in the blood. Unlike haemoglobin, which is bound to red blood cells, hemocyanin roams free in the blood. This colouration of blood is usually found in crustaceans, making it not naturally acquirable by mankind. Also, unlike haemoglobin, it contains copper instead of iron, allowing for different capabilities. This form of blood allows Hyōni to create a sticky substance which he is able to utilize in combat to incapacitate and paralyze opponents. This fluid allows for Hyōni to halt Earth Release techniques in its tracks, rendering them unable to move. is a form of blood deriving from the Blue Blood. By deoxygenating that form of blood, Hyōni is able to develop this Translucent Blood, a form of blood with outstanding capabilities. This blood is more so used as a Supplementary technique, used to form mazes. The translucent and bright blood is able to reflect images within itself, and when positioned in the proper positions, Hyōni is able to form a maze of sorts, one which only he is able to easily manipulate.The maze is often referred to as the , and is regarded to be inescapable. Hyōni often utilizes this form of blood first, using it to test the capabilities of his opponent. This form of blood is most likely the weakest form of blood Hyōni has access to, but is one of the most versatile blood forms Hyōni has access to. is another form of blood which Hyōni has access to via his self inflicted experiments, and is regarded to be one of the more…mind-boggling forms of blood he has access to. This hue of blood does contain haemoglobin, but also contains another substance; chlorocruorin. Chlorocruorin has a naturally weaker affinity for oxygen, and may be the reason behind the phenomena that utilizes this blood format. Hyōni is able to have anything sever him, and can still manually operate that organ. For example, if Hyōni was severed from the waist line, he could still independently control both halves of his body. The two halves can rejoin at any given moment, and is the reason why this is a blood form Hyōni enjoys, as he enjoys the sheer amount of pain he feels when split into halves. is another form of blood which Hyōni has gained access to due to his experimentations. This blood does not contain haemoglobin, but contains Haemerythrin. Haemerythrin is only 1/4 as efficient at transporting oxygen due to how slowly the blood cells move. However, this seemingly disadvantage is the advantage. Hyōni is able to hold his breath for an insane time period of eleven minutes, a practically impossible feat. This allows for Hyōni to be able to drag battles into the aquatic realm without having to worry much. His opponents, foolishly, follow the man into the water, running out of breath when attempting to defeat Hyōni. This form of blood is often used by Hyōni when he feels a battle has lasted for much too long, and he wishes to end it soon. The final form of blood Hyōni utilizes is , a form of blood which is regarded to be the most destructive form of blood within Hyōni’s varying blood forms. This blood is the result of Hyōni’s negative emotions seeping into his normal Red Blood, and creates Black Blood. Hyōni, being the progenitor of this blood form, is immune to its effects. However, others are not as lucky when they come in contact with this blood. Mere contact with this blood is enough to dissolve practically anything, including ones skeletal structure. Hyōni only utilizes this form of blood if his opponent has angered him, and if he wishes to torture the opponent in dark, cold blood. The only known ‘direct’ combat utilization of this form of blood is with one of the Bloody Bone techniques. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Quotes *(Talking to an opponent.)"You've failed me. You've failed your family. You've failed the world." Trivia *According to the databook(s) :*Hyōni's hobbies include killing others and sleeping under trees. :*Hyōni wishes to fight his sisters; Yosōi and Misora Chinoike. :*Hyōni's favourite food are delicacies, especially fried rice. His least favourite food is anything related to seafood. :*Hyōni has only completed three official missions; 1 D-rank and 2 A-rank.